dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
SUNKiSS♥DROP
Song Information Alison side Artist: jun with Alison BPM: 185 Composition/Arrangement: Junko Karashima Lyrics/Vocals: Alison Wade First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution X US CS Length: 1:43 jun side Artist: jun with Alison BPM: 185 Composition/Arrangement/Lyrics/Vocals: Junko Karashima First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution X US CS Removed on: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Length: 1:43 Lyrics Japanese (Jun Side) 波が砕けて 光の粒を散りばめる 青い空に喧騒の夏模様 何かが起こる予感がしてた 君と視線が合って 笑い返した君が急接近 くちびる触れた SUNKiSS DROP 弾け飛ぶ胸の鼓動は 夏のまぶしい日差しの せいだけじゃない SUNKiSS DROP 灼熱の下始まった恋 今きらめきながらあふれ出す (イエイ！) (3 2, 3 2 1 そう！) SUNKiSS DROP 手を伸ばしたら近くに 君がいたなんて本当なの？ ずっと永遠　だって突然 灼熱の下始まった恋 今戸惑いながら動き出す English (Alison Side) Everyday Hanging around I'm waiting for The sun to come out In every way I'm shouting out loud I want you now So send me your love tonight And I will hold it tight Catch a ray of light from up above When I feel the sunshine of your love And one drop Will be just enough Sunkiss drop Your warm embrace Now your love is shining through And the beauty that you bring Just lifts me up In everything that I do When I feel the sunlight on my face I'm so happy that I sing this song All day I wanna touch you Feel your SUNKiSS♥DROP I want it I need it I feel your SUNKiSS♥DROP Sunkiss drop Is on my lips You make all my dreams come true And the loving that you bring Just feels so good Everytime you come through And I see the smile upon my face And my love for you goes on and on All day I wanna touch you Feel your SUNKiSS♥DROP Song Connections / Remixes *SUNKiSS♥DROP has two versions, named SUNKiSS♥DROP ~Alison side~ (English) and SUNKiSS♥DROP ~jun side~ (Japanese). Alison sings the English version, while jun sings the Japanese version. **Only the Alison side remains in the arcade versions as of DanceDanceRevolution X2, now simply titled SUNKiSS♥DROP. Trivia *SUNKiSS♥DROP, along with A thing called love, marks Alison Wade's debut in the DanceDanceRevolution series. *SUNKiSS♥DROP was the first song to load one of two versions when played. By default, mentioning the US AC, the Alison side (English) plays, but there is a 50/50 chance that the jun side (Japanese) may play instead (the same happens vice versa if this song comes from a JP AC). However, the steps for both versions are exactly the same. Players discovered a method using the ABC sort that makes the jun (or Alison) side play 100% of the time: **On DDR SuperNOVA 2, go to ABC sort repeatedly for change from a version to another (please elaborate or remove this bullet entry if proven as hoax). **On DDR SuperNOVA 2 JP CS, go to ABC sort and enter the folders in this sequence: S, U, N, K, I, S. **On DDR X US CS, you have to enter D, R, O, P, S instead. **The jun side of SUNKiSS♥DROP was removed in DanceDanceRevolution X2, leaving only the Alison side, now simply titled SUNKiSS♥DROP. GOLD RUSH and the EVOLVED series of songs would later carry on the tradition of loading one version out of a few versions (with the exception of Tohoku EVOLVED, which only alternates between four corner jumps for the last jump). ***This secret method was later adopted for PRANA in DanceDanceRevolution 2013 (in this case, you have to enter P-R-A-N-A). *In DDR SuperNOVA2 JP CS, SUNKiSS♥DROP received a new Challenge chart. It is accessible only through the Prize Module. This was put in DDR X's arcade release. Song Production Information This is a happy core track, plain and simple! Out of the happy core series tracks that I've written so far, I think this one is the most energetic. This is the kind of song you just can't help writing from time to time (LOL). And I immediately thought Alison was the only one who could do the vocals for this one. I never thought twice about having Alison sing the English version of this track. What was that?! An English version?! Yep!!! The track branches when you select it! The first branch is "SUNKiSSDROP -Alison Side-" and the second "SUNKiSSDROP - jun Side-." That's right! There's a version of the track that I sing on! ;-) The lyrics are different, and even the arrangement has been changed a bit. I hope you'll give 'em a listen and enjoy the differences. I think this is the first time this branching system has ever been attempted in the DDR series. I wanna get your adrenaline pumping even before the track begins! ＜jun＞ Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:Songs with Reratings